


囚

by bearZzz



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M, 羿明惊人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearZzz/pseuds/bearZzz
Summary: 敏是性瘾患者，嘉羿作为他的未婚夫，为了他建了一所精神病院。
Relationships: 羿明惊人
Kudos: 2





	囚

“你的本意也不是治疗我，对吧。”姚明明坐在楼梯间中放着的长椅上，翘起腿，他的白色吊带袜右腿上勾了丝，滑到了膝盖下面，他点着了一根薄荷香烟，咀嚼着烟蒂又依依不舍地吐出烟圈，嘉羿推了推眼镜，对一边的护士说了什么，小护士耳根红红，小声说谢谢黄医生，顺便脱了白大褂，像只小鸟一样迫不及待要冲回暖巢，没人愿意在这里待太久的。姚明明啧了一声，问道：“嘉羿，我们说的还作数吗？”  
但嘉羿只是埋头看病例，当然那些并不与姚明明有关，他只是性欲旺盛，病例写满大概不过500个字，连精神疾病都算不得，嘉羿作为国内都排的上号的精神科医生会不知道吗？他只是想关着他，惩罚他。  
嘉羿充耳不闻，似乎当下天地间再没有比手头的病例更吸引他的东西了，他用笔在上面勾勾画画，过了许久终于露出一个满意的笑容。  
“我们说了什么？”  
“让我离开。”  
“你上周还用利器袭击护士呢，放你这种有攻击性的病人离开，是对社会的不负责任。”  
姚明明早就猜到了他的回答，他并不生气，他在这间只有他一位病人的精神病院待了三年了，再锐利尖刻的脾气也都要被磨没了，再者说姚明明本身就是个好脾气的，除了他性成瘾这点外，他与普通人没有任何区别。他嗤笑，“嘉羿，刚才我睡着了，梦见你拉着我去我家摊牌，你把我卖淫的钱甩到我爸妈跟前，你还劝他们我不是下贱，不是变态，只是有病，我爸妈比起我来更相信你。”他又咬牙切齿地嚼了一口烟，语气却只似陈述，“嘉羿，我已经没有退路了，我事业全完了，家人也形同虚设，我的一切都被你毁了，你为什么还不肯放过我呢。”  
嘉羿笑了，是冷笑嘲笑，生硬带着恶意，他俯身抢过姚明明的烟，用手捻灭了橘色的火苗，飘落的烟灰掉到了姚明明手上，烫得他一激灵，嘉羿吻他的手背，用舌尖去舔那一小块疤，那是陈年老伤了，但嘉羿依旧对此耿耿于怀，他撩开姚明明过长的刘海，亲吻他的额头，说出来的话却温柔极了，他道：“明明，你不要说气话了，我们一起加油，战胜它，然后我们就结婚，好不好？”

嘉羿要在花园里治疗他。  
春天来了，以前枯黄的花坛上蒙上一层新绿，黄嘉新找了两张床单垫在上面，就把姚明明丢了上去，他的膝盖顶进姚明明两腿间，他解开裤裙在侧面的拉链，慢慢扯了下来，姚明明主动扯开的香槟色丝绸衬衫几颗扣子，于是胸口就露了出来，嘉羿的手指从脚腕往上走，直到大腿内侧，之前姚明明穿丝袜总会在大腿根处勒处一些软肉来，最近他食欲不振，三餐变两餐，人也以肉眼可见的速度削瘦下去，大腿细得盈盈一握，嘉羿不甚满意，道：“我会给你更换食谱的。”他单手握住姚明明的膝弯，让他腰臀离了地，姚明明不安地动了动，嘉羿狠狠地抽打了他的屁股，姚明明的皮肤以前是奶白色的，但现在因为常在室内，晒不到太阳，已变得青苍近乎透明，但稍微用力，浅淡的粉红色便透了出来，于是蓬勃的性欲又被明晃晃摆在台面上。  
嘉羿俯下身，亲吻他的颈侧，低声叫他哥哥，手指顺着内裤探进去，姚明明却像躺在冰水里，身体里的每一个细胞都被冻住了，任何一缕阳光都无法融化他，他悲哀极了，他爱着嘉羿，对嘉羿产生的性欲却比他接过的每个客人的都少。他或许真的有病，他的爱与性背道而驰。  
他搂住大男孩的脖子，手指陷入他细软的棕发中，姚明明亲吻他的耳朵，舔舐他的耳垂，他握住嘉羿的手让它放在他胸口上，那两颗食髓知味的乳头只被春风亲吻，也硬了起来，“嘉羿，我爱你。”  
“哥哥，我也爱你。”他吻住姚明明的嘴唇，缠住他的舌尖，姚明明用腿夹住了嘉羿的腰，他解开嘉羿的腰带，手探了进去，握住已经半勃的阴茎，那根阴茎比他所有客人都要大，却无法带给他高潮，他拍拍嘉羿的后背，嘉羿放开了他，姚明明道：“我帮你口。”  
他跪在地上，膝盖上青紫的旧伤皆来于此，都是姚明明取悦嘉羿的印记，他张大嘴，努力让阴茎进地深些、再深些，直到他开始干呕，他精于这些性爱技巧，嘉羿喉头深处滑出一些愉悦的声音，姚明明吐出被口水沾得湿漉漉的阴茎道：“小新，进来吧，我想你了。”  
姚明明攥紧嘉羿背部的毛衣布料，紧绷着身体，等待着嘉羿的探索，嘉羿将润滑剂挤在手心，焐热了才往他后穴送去，姚明明冷静地看着他极为煽情的动作，他适时溢出几句呻吟，尽管那并不能带给他什么好的性体验，现在他的后穴已经能容纳四指了，软弱的吐着水等人进来，姚明明扶着他的阴茎，引导他操了进来。  
“啊——”  
“……哥哥、哥哥——”嘉羿握住他的膝弯，在小腿上落下一吻，他轻轻动起胯来，姚明明扯着被单，露出一个颇为痛苦的表情，他们三周没做过来，这么生猛的插入让他实在有些难过，“啊——嗯……嘉、嘉羿……轻点儿，轻点儿啊——”  
嘉羿用食指按住他的嘴唇，“嘘——哥哥很快就会适应了，哥哥是天生的荡妇，不是吗？”他轻吻姚明明的嘴唇，按住他的腰以防他逃跑，动作大开大合，多少带着点儿报复的意味，而嘉羿叫他哥哥，叫他宝贝，一口一句我爱你，姚明明快弄不明白嘉羿对他到底是什么感情了，性事热火朝天，而姚明明脑子还是一片清明，他去勾嘉羿的手，道：“小新，握住我。”他感受到手掌的热度，大男孩的食指和拇指上带着厚实的茧，那是他勤耕不辍日夜不停埋头实验室积累来的，那时候他们都在美国，姚明明有时候练舞会练到后半夜，嘉羿就在他舞蹈教室里看书等他，然后他们手牵手回家，嘉羿逗逗猫，姚明明准备明早早餐的材料，然后他们一起睡去。没有哪对情侣能比他们更般配。  
姚明明道：“小新，我爱你，我们结婚好不好？”  
嘉羿射精了，他拔出阴茎后精液争先恐后的流了出来，姚明明收紧后穴，他起身，跨坐在嘉羿身上，道：“我想回到从前，我们结婚吧。”


End file.
